The Rocky Horror Finchel Show
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Rachel catches a glimpse of Finn in his underwear and it sets something off in her. Sexy times ensue.


**Name:** The Rocky Horror Finchel Show  
**Author:** blondezilla90  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Rachel  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, if they would the show would be on HBO and Cory and Lea would be naked the entire hour.  
**Summary: ****Rachel catches a glimpse of Finn in his underwear and it sets something off in her. Sexy times ensue.**

**A/N 2:** Thanks to the wonderful Mara for editing. I love you girl!  
A/N 2: This fic is dedicated to Mona, who I met like today and who is super epic! Enjoy girl!

xxxxxxx

"WILLIAM... I'd like to see you in my office please." Figgins yelled across the auditorium. Rachel sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. This rehearsal was going not well. Finn wasn't there, Sue kept interrupting the play with her stupid rewrites and Mr Schue was just doing one terrible job of playing Rocky and Brad at the same time. She climbed out of the glass tank and followed Mr Schuester up the stairs, deciding she needed a little break. She slowly walked through the empty hallway of McKinley High, passing Figgins office. Her curious self wanted to see what Mr Schue was up to and as she took a peek into the office her breath was literally knocked out of her body. There was Finn standing in the headmaster's office, his shoulders and head lowered and his hands tightly and protectively placed in front of himself - and he was wearing nothing but his Brad glasses and boxers. Rachel felt a fuzzy feeling in her lower stomach and she fanned herself with her hands, pressing her thighs together.

She had never seen Finn in such little clothing and she'd never expect in a million years to be that turned on by him. She swallowed hard and stepped away into a classroom, hiding herself as Finn rushed over to the boy's locker room. As he entered the room, Rachel came out and followed him. She didn't know what she was thinking when she pushed the door open, seeing Finn grabbing his clothes out of a locker. When he turned around he dropped everything in a shock and his jaw dropped, letting out a slight squeak.

"Rachel...whatareyoudoinghere..." he squeaked out and bent over to grab his stuff, holding in front of himself. His face turned bright red and he was actually sure he could feel his blush creeping down his neck.

"I... I..." Rachel stammered and gripped the bottom part of her dress tightly, licking her lips as her eyes wandered over his still half-exposed body. The two of them stood there in silence, both of them awkwardly looking at each other. Finn slowly started to grow uncomfortable under her gaze, moving around and pulling his shirt over his head.

"No... don't...," she mumbled and rushed over to him, stopping him from pulling his shirt over his head. Finn raised an eyebrow and stopped his movement, looking down at Rachel who placed a finger on his chest and let it slide down to his belly. Finn shivered at the intimate contact and sighed, feeling a stirring in his pants. What he failed to notice was the fact that his boxers did little to hide it. Rachel noticed the slight bulge in his boxers and licked her lips, fighting the urge to just extend her hand and cup him.

"Rach...I-I think you should go... I..." Finn's voice was shaky and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He felt really uncomfortable at the moment, despite the fact that Rachel was his girlfriend.

"You look... amazing..." She whispered, ignoring whatever request he'd made. She placed both of her hands against his chest and gently let them glide over it, memorizing the ripples of his muscles. Finn to her was truly perfect. He was gorgeous and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to be close to him.

His ears felt like they were on fire. Rachel had just called his body amazing. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, moving to put his hands on her shoulder.

"Rach... I'm serious...I feel a little uncomfortable..." His voice was thick and low and Rachel felt another gush of wetness between her legs, knowing she had to do something to convince him he was hot and make him relax.

"Don't...you look...so beautiful, Finn." Slowly her arms moved away from him and behind her back. Finn's eyes perked up as he heard her zipper slide down. He gasped a little as her arms moved in front of her body again, shrugging off the top half of her dress. The material, pooled around her waist and Finn caught himself staring at her cotton clad breasts. Wordlessly Rachel used her arm to push down the dress, letting it slide over her hips and fall to the ground. Finn's eyes followed its downward, stopping at the white cotton panties she was wearing. He felt another stir in his boxers and finally he noticed the tent in them, but by then he was too mesmerized by half-naked Rachel to actually care. Neither of them spoke for a while and they just awkwardly looked at each other. It wasn't until Rachel stepped forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it as she looked up into his eyes, that she broke the silence.

"Finn, you're the hottest guy in school. Just...just...feel how much you turn me on." Rachel felt bold and slightly spread her legs, guiding his hand between her legs so he was cupping her through her panties. Finn let out a groan as his fingers made contact with the wet undergarment, feeling a pang in his lower belly. He heard bells ringing in his head and he closed his eyes to picture the mailman, preventing himself from embarrassing him further in front of his girlfriend.

"Can you feel that?" She whispered and let out a slight moan as Finn bent his fingers and pressed them against her cloth covered clit. He nodded his head and added a little more pressure, causing Rachel to throw her head back. Suddenly he felt a surge of confidence and smiled, grasping her waist with his free hand to pull her with him. Before she knew what was happening he was sitting on the bench, pulling her on his lap. Rachel took a deep breath and straddled his legs, facing him.

"You're so beautiful, too, Rachel," he whispered and let his fingers draw circles against her, inching towards the edge of her panties. Rachel gripped his shoulders tightly and leaned towards Finn to press her lips hotly against his, kissing him with all her might. He responded immediately and opened his mouth to her, his tongue teasing her lower lip. Finn was so excited that Rachel let him touch her he totally forgot about his own arousal. He concentrated on his fingers as he curled them around the edge of her panties, pushing them aside to expose her to him. Rachel drew in a sharp breath and let out a slight moan as his fingers traced her opening, coating them in her wetness. They both moaned as he let his fingers slide up to circle her clit. He didn't quite know what to do, so he pressed down, circled it or rubbed it between two fingers, receiving different sounds from Rachel in response.

"Oh God, Finn... that feels so good..." she rasped out and threw her head back. Her nails dug into his shoulders painfully, but Finn couldn't care less. He was touching half naked Rachel Berry. SCORE.

"I'm glad..." He smiled and pulled her closer for an open mouth kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he let his middle finger slide into her body. He felt her walls clenching around him as the wetness increased and he felt a sense of pride. Slowly he slipped his finger out and back in, moving his hand in circles and bending it inside of her. Rachel panted and closed her eyes, her entire body covered in goosebumps. This was beyond anything she had ever felt. It was amazing. Another deep moan left her mouth and Finn parted from her, kissing his way down her jaw and neck, nipping at her pulse point as he removed his finger and added a second, his palm pressing against her clit.

"Ohhhh God...Finnnnn..." She moaned and bit her lower lip, arching her back. Her walls twitched around his fingers and he started to move his fingers faster, curling them and using his thumb to press on her clit. Soon Rachel felt her muscles pull together and a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body, a loud moan escaping her throat. Finn smiled as he watched her come undone, slowing his movement and pulling Rachel towards himself with his free hand. Her breathing was harsh and she pressed her face in the crook of his neck, planting countless kisses there.

"Oh my...that was amazing..." She mumbled into his shoulders and whined as he pulled his fingers out of her. He wiped them against the side of his boxers and moved them up to her shoulders.

"Indeed...," he smiled and pushed her back a little, pressing his lips to hers in a needy kiss. It was then Rachel sensed his need and she smiled to herself, moving one hand from his shoulder to let it slide down his chest. Finn was about to say something, but suddenly all that was left was a garbled mess in his head as Rachel cupped him through his boxers and squeezed his erection. He was rock hard underneath her touch and she felt her heart swell, proud of how his body reacted to hers.

"Can I?" She whispered sweetly and gently moved her fingers to his waistband. Finn just stared into her eyes and nodded his head, grasping her waist. She smiled and hooked her fingers into his boxers, moving them down enough so she was able to free him. She felt his erection against her stomach and she smiled, finally moving her eyes down to look at him. He was so big and completely hard, standing proudly in front of her. Finn blushed all kinds of colors, not knowing what to say. Tentatively Rachel reached out and closed her hand around the head of him, feeling a little wetness against her palm. She smiled as he groaned and moved towards him to kiss him softly.

"It feels so hard...yet so smooth," she whispered against his lips, moving her hands so she had her entire fist around him. She let her hands slide down to the base and squeeze him, her heart beating faster as his breath quickened.

"I want to... I..." she stammered and licked her lips, looking into his eyes. Finn, in his haze, raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He replied and suddenly he felt Rachel shift. She moved herself up and stood between his legs, sliding down onto her knees. Finn gasped in shock and watched her wrap both of her hands around his cock, squeezing it with her hands.

"Is that okay?" She whispered and bent over slightly, flicking the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock. Finn just grunted and moved one of his hands into her hair. He had the best freaking girlfriend ever.

"Totally...," he rasped out and groaned as she slid her tongue over him, her hands squeezing his base. A moan escaped his lips as he watched her move up again, closing her mouth around him to suck lightly. He knew he wasn't going to last very long, so he replayed the mailman in his head over and over again. Rachel giggled as the word slipped from his mouth, causing Finn to groan and tighten his grip in her hair.

"Fuck...Rachel..." He moaned and bucked his hips. Slowly she let him slide further into her mouth, inch by inch she took him in. As Finn felt the back of her throat he winced and thought she'd pull away, but suddenly she moved a little and let him slide further in.

"OHMYGOD RACHEL...I'm..." he tried to say, but stopped as he felt himself coming, shooting down Rachel's throat. She froze but didn't pull away, grasping his thighs to hold herself still. His breathing was ragged and he looked down at Rachel, pulling her up quickly. With a loud pop she let him go and made a slight face, licking her lips.

"Oh god... I-I am so sorry... I am... SO sorry… I didn't mean to..." Finn felt a horrible feeling engulfing him and he cupped her face in his hands. He totally blew it.

"It's okay...I-I didn't expect that,but it was okay...really..." she said, and smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on his lap again, kissing her deeply.

"I love you so...so...so much." He whispered against her lips and held her tightly in his arms. She pulled away from him to reply, but suddenly they heard the door open and the unmistakable voice of their teacher.

"Finn, where are you? Is everything okay?" Mr Schuester said and slowly stepped into the locker room. Rachel's eyes grew wide and she shot up in shock, grabbing her dress as she ran into one of the shower stalls. Finn quickly gathered his clothes and placed them on his lap, just in time as Mr Schuester rounded the corner.

"I...I-I-I-I am fine Mr Schue...I forgot my locker combination and had to try a few times... I'll be out in a sec..." He stammered and clutched his clothes. Will just nodded and backed out of the room, walking back into Figgins' office. Finn let out a huge sigh in relief and pulled up his boxers, blushing from head to toe as Rachel came back, fully clothed in her dress again.

"That was close..." He murmured and pulled his shirt over his head. Rachel looked at him mortified and walked over to him when he put on his jeans.

"God yes...I cannot imagine what would have happened if he caught me in here." Her entire face turned red and Finn smiled, leaning over to kiss her softly.

"I think from now on, we shouldn't do this at school." He winked, but his smile slowly faltering as he saw Rachel's expression. "I mean...if you want to...of course."

"I want to… sorry... I just - I am a little shocked...still...but yes I'd like to do this again. At my house…or yours...," she winked and placed her lips on his before turning to leave. Finn looked after her and before he knew it he was moving his arms in a circle, swaying his hips in a victory dance motion. He's going to get some action. Fuck yeah.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" He heard someone say, freezing immediately and looking up. In front of him stood Puck and Mike, their arms crossed.

"Nothing...," he murmured and quickly left the locker room. Mike raised an eyebrow and turned to Puck, who had a grin on his face.

"He totally got some action. I saw Berry sneak out some time ago and her hair was tousled - and his friggen fly was undone."

He high fived Mike and laughed as they both walked over to their lockers.


End file.
